SBIR Direct-to-Phase II Topic 340 encourages validation of mobile/wireless tools to support cancer prevention & control in clinical behavioral applications. Technologies may include wireless sensors, smartphone applications, behavioral analytics and decision support software or integrated platforms for health assessment, monitoring or intervention delivery. This topic is intended to clinically validate recently developed but not yet validated tools, in order to expand evidence of commercial potential and value.